Recently, small-sized camera modules are highly demanded in a variety of multimedia fields, such as tablet computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones, and toys, and image input devices, such as monitoring cameras and information terminals of video tape recorders. Particularly, trends are to develop miniaturized camera modules for smart phones in response to increased demands by consumers preferring a small-sized design.
The camera module is manufactured using an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), where light of an object is concentrated through a lens to the image sensor, and an optical signal is converted into an electrical signal for display on a display unit such as an LCD display device. Meanwhile, smart phones are generally mounted with various detection sensors capable of variably detecting motions of a user.
However, in order to install a gyro sensor as a separate detection sensor, a separate space is required, and the installation of an additional space unit for the gyro sensor in portable electronic devices such as smart phones is cumbersome.